HOPE
by She wolf warrior
Summary: This is the story of a girl (a HUMAN girl) who fell into the underground. She replaces Frisk in this story, so the barrier hasn't been broken yet. Please read


**Before this story begins, let me tell you what Hope looks like. No not HOPE as in DETERMINATION and stuff, but the girl Hope. She's rather short for a 9 year old. She wearsa light blue sweater that has 2 yellow Lines and some jean shorts. Her eyes are blue and red,and her hair is light blond. She has bandaged up arms from bruises.**  
 **  
**

 **Now that that's over, let's get on with the story.**

* * *

The last thing I remember was before blacking out was being thrown into mount ebott by my abusive cousin, Jack. He was much older than me and far richer. I had stayed the summer at my Uncle Dave'shouse, because my parents were in the hospital  
because of a car crash. I dreaded the thought of spending the summer with my abusivecousin, but my uncle's house was the only place I could go.

After almost the full summer, my parents died. Uncle Dave went into depression and let Jack care for me. After a week he said we were going for a walk. He draggedme up the mountainand threw me in.

I woke up to a pain in my back. I openedmy eyes to see that I landed on abed ofgoldenflowers. It was so soft. I almost fell asleep, but I had to keep going.

I stood up. I expected my back to hurt a lot, but instead it only felt like it was bruised.

I started to walk. I saw a purple door. It was the only door, so I walked through it. At the other end was a patch of grass.

I started to walk towards it. A butercup sproutd from the ground. It was rather cute. Then I noticed something. It had a face.

"Howdy!" It said.

"H- Hi..."

"I'm Flowey the Flower!"

Flowey the Flower? Really? Their parents must've not been creative at ALL. Did flowerseven have parents? The thought confused me.

"You're new to the under ground aren't cha? Golly, you mussed be so confused. Someone better show you how things work down here."

The room flashed black and white. A white heart with scratch marks on itflouted in front of me. Flowey was staring at it, dumbfounded and... Hungry?

"Y-Ya see that? T-that's your SOUL. The very cumulince of yoy being. You're SOUL can grow stronger if you collect LV."

"What's LV?"

"What's LV you ask? Why LOVE of course! You want some LV, don't cha?"

I was a little wary of Flowey. I didn't move at all.

Little white pellets flouted infrontof me.

"Here, you can have some of mine! LV is shared between little white... Friendliness pellets. Collect as many as you can!"

Flowey hesitated. He was lying. I moved my SOUL away from the pellets. Flowey seemed a little annoyed by this.

"You missed. Here, try again." I moved again, and again, and again.

"You know what's going on here don't you."

Flowey's face changed to some one moresinister. Friendlinesspellets shrouded me.

"DIE!" Flowey yelled.

The pellets slowly closed in. Before they reached me a fireball hit Flowey away. A gout lady in a purple robe with some strange symbols on stepped into the arena.

"What a tearable creature, torchering such an poor andincoincident youth."she said.

"W-Who are you?" I asked, still s little shocked from my near death expirience.

"I am TORIEL, care taker of the RUINS. Come with me, my child, and I will take you to my home." Toriel said, offering her big, fuzzy hand to me.

I was a little hesitant, but she didn't mind. I placed my small hand in hers. She walked me to a door abd walked me through.

On the other side was a set if 2 stair cases. Im betweenthem was a glowing star.

"Do you see that?" I asked Toriel.

"See what, my child? *gasp* Are you running a fever?" Toriel placed her furry hand over my forehead. "Whew, you're okay. Now come along, my child."

I walked over to the invisible star, and touched it as Toriel walled up the stairs.

 ***Toriel's guidance fills you with HOPE**

 ****

 ****

* * *

**Hoi! I hope you enjoyed this! I really wanted to write on of these ever since I saw so many of these! Hope has a lot ahead of her. Please R + R! Boi! Nya!**

 ****


End file.
